In the Lies of the Law
by Jane Halliday54
Summary: PC Lily Smith had started her new job at Sun hill. she is trying to make a life for her and her but being a single parent its not easy. her jobs gets more demanding when she is asked to go undercover. trouble is her past has caught up with her and will it distract her enough to blow her cover.


I walked into the hustle and bustle of Sunhill Police station. It was my first day as the new PC and I was extremely nervous. I had only been in the station once before for my interview/introduction but I could still remember where to go. It was smaller than my last station. I made way towards the changing rooms. I had to see inspector gold before I went to my first ever briefing. I opened the door to the female changing room which was quite spacious and light which was a pleasant surprise. I located my locker and pulled out my new uniform. I was just finished changing when the door opened and a pretty blond Pc walked in.

"Oh Hi, you must be the new PC, I am Honey...Honey Harmon." she said reaching out to shake my hand. I took it enthusiastic pleased that there was at least one friendly face I would know before entering the briefing room.

"I am Lillian... but I prefer Lily."

"Are you all set for your first day?"

"Yes. I just need to go and see Inspector Gold then I am set."

"do you know here to go?" she asked smiling at me.

"yes thanks I should be fine."

she nodded at me and opened up her locker. I told her I will see her in the briefing room and headed out the door towards the office. I had butterfly, I had never been so nervous in all my life. I had t fit in her for my son Alex's sake. He had been moved around schools for the past five years as I moved around in the job. He was fifteen and at that age where he was starting to resent the fact that he didn't have many friends because we weren't in one place long enough. Suddenly my left hand felt heavy. I looked down at the gold wedding band that was nestled on my third finger. It had been there for seventeen years as a defence mechanism. I wished that Alex's father had still been around things might have been different but his father joined the army the year after we married and never ever met his son. I still wore the ring as a front. I didn't want any attention from men. As far as I was concerned it was just me and my son and that's how it was going to stay for the rest off my life.

I mentally shook myself. it wasn't the time to dwell on the past. I stood before the door to Golds office. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." cried a stern female voice. I opened the door and walked over the threshold.

She looked up from her paperwork is I stood in front of her desk.

"Sit!" she ordered.

"yes Ma'am" I sat waiting for her to continue I absent-mindedly played with my wedding ring. Twirling it round my finger.

"Welcome to sun Hill PC Smith. I hope you will find your time here hard work but also equally enjoyable. But don't worry the team don't bite. Now lets get down to business..." she was interrupted by a knock at the door. I didn't want to pry so I focused on the filing cabinate behind her desk.

"Yes" she barked slightly irritated at being interrupted, "ah Smithy. Just who I wanted to see. I want you to work with the new PC. I find it quite funny that you have the same surname after all it is so common. I thought I would play on that. Pc Smith, I would like you to meet Sargent Smith." I trend to smile at me colleague but instead I did a double take. A wave of emotion flew over me. Surprise, sadness, relief and anger. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Dale!" I gasped. I saw he was equally surprised. His blue eyes stared into mine. He was shaking his head like he was in denial.

"Lily?" he asked unsure of himself. I could tell. He never was good at hiding his emotions.

Inspector gold was looking between both of us, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"you two know each other?" she asked baffled by our reaction. I let out a low breath I hadn't realised that I had been holding it trying to contain my anger.

"Oh yes... hes my Husband."


End file.
